Question: $\left(5x - 7\right)^2 = \ ?$
Solution: $= \left(5x - 7\right)\left(5x - 7\right)$ $= 5x \cdot \left(5x - 7\right) - 7 \cdot \left(5x - 7\right)$ $= \left( 5x \cdot 5x \right) + \left( 5x \cdot -7 \right) + \left( -7 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -7 \right)$ $= 25x^2 + \left( 5x \cdot -7 \right) + \left( -7 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -7 \right)$ $= 25x^2 + \left( -35x - 35x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -7 \right)$ $= 25x^2 - 70x + \left( -7 \cdot -7 \right)$ $= 25x^2 - 70x + 49$